


Give you hell

by Pansmionie84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansmionie84/pseuds/Pansmionie84
Summary: Hermione sneaks into the Slytherin common room
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 39





	Give you hell

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write but I like kinky shit

Hermione needed to get into the common room, she needed to spy on Draco and see what he had been doing. all she had to do to get in was to say the password. she said the password an snuck in, she did not see anyone in the common room. it looked like a dungeon, it was dimly lit with stone walls and green curtains and furniture. She snuck into Malfoy's room, she was tiptoeing across the floor when she heard moans. Somebody was hurt or something because they were screaming "Draco". They were behind the curtain and Hermione opened it to see who he was hurting, and all she saw was a naked Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, She was shocked and started to back away but Malfoy grabbed her and started dragging her towards the bed. Pansy and Draco ripped her clothing off and gagged her. Pansy went over to her and started groping her breasts and twisting them. Hermione was trying to squarm but she was being held down by Malfoy who put two fingers into her pussy. She had never had anything inside her before and she started to moan. Pansy took out her gag and said "looks like she loves this!' to Draco. He put another finger in and started pushing in and out faster. Pansy left for a minute and came back with rope. They both tied her down with her legs spread and questioned her. "What were you looking for down here, Granger." Said Malfoy. When she said nothing he slapped one of her round breasts. "if you're not gonna talk I guess we'll leave you here tonight." Malfoy and Pansy both left and they didn't come back until the next morning. "Since you're here, we are going to make you our personal sex slave. From now on you will only address me by mistress and Draco by master." Hermione was very scared and tried to get out of the ropes. Pansy dug her nails into hermionie's breasts and slapped her face. "you will be punished any time you try to escape. Pansy took out a pair of panties and a remote, "you will wear these at all times during the day, they have a remote controlled vibrator built in so that me and Draco can turn it on at any time, even when you're in class." Pansy untied Hermione and she started to run, Draco grabbed her and slapped her. "we said that you would be punished" Pansy put the panties on her and turned the remote all the way up. Hermione  
orgasmed almost right away. Pansy and Malfoy tied her up again and left her there with the remote running. After about 10 minutes they came back in and turned off the vibrator. Hermione was exhausted. Pansy untied her again and put a collar on her neck. She took off the panties and attached a leash to the collar "we're going on a walk" Draco pushed her on her hands and knees and Pansy pulled the leash. Hermione had no choice but to follow. They walked out into the common room and it was very crowded. All of the Slytherins cheered and some of them touched her and slapped her ass as they walked by. Pansy pulled her to the front of the room and stood her up. "We are going to leave this mud blood whore right here in the front of the room, everyone line up and you can touch her any way you want". Almost everyone in the room lined up and groped her chest, put fingers in her pussy and ass, and smacked her butt. where everyone in the line was done pansy dragged her back to Malfoy's room and started to stroke her cunt. "you like that don't you, slut?" Hermione couldn't help but moan. She stopped just as Hermione was about to cum. "Tomorrow you'll get to fuck Draco" Then she left. Hermione tried to get out but the door was locked from the outside. Hermione decided to sleep and figure out how to escape in the morning. She awoke to Malfoy easing his large dick into her pussy, she screamed but Malfoy smacked her face and that shut her up. His penis slid right in, "you are so wet Granger, you must love my dick." she groaned and tried not to scream, his dick was so large and it hurt. Malfoy pumped in and out. Finally he came inside of her, Hermione looked at him, panicked. "don't worry, I would never want a baby with a mud blood like you, I already used an enchantment for protection." Classes start soon so make sure you're cleaned up and dressed. He left, hermionie looked around and saw a pale of clothes on the table. It was a very short black skirt, a tight white see through shirt with no bra, and the panties with the vibrator. She walked to her first class, Defense against the dark arts. This class had Pansy and Draco in it. She sat down next to Ron. He was staring at her chest, "Hermione! where have you been all weekend?" She responded "oh... I was in the library" he seemed to accept that and they went to work. In the middle of the lesson the vibrator started. It was on a low setting but it was enough to make her uncomfortable. She looked over to see Malfoy smirking at her. at the end of class she walked out right away. as she was walking to transfiguration, Pansy bumped into her and made all her books fall. as she bent down to pick them up her skirt flew up and exposed her panties and ass. she got up right away and some people whispered behind her. She got through the entire rest of the day with one to two looks and whispers. As she started walking to the common room she saw Draco waiting around the corner. he grabbed her and dragged her into an empty hallway, he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her skirt and panties. "We can't do this here, we're in public" Said Hermione. Draco responded "you do what I tell you" He pushed her down and unzipped his pants. He stuck his large dick in her mouth and pushed her head far on it so that it was going down her throat. He came in her mouth after a while and made her swallow it. He then put the collar on her and attached the leash. he started pulling her past the griffindor common room and past a bunch of people. They all looked at them and whispered. They walked all the way to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and saw professor Snape. "Mrs.Granger! what are you doing! this is not appropriate at all." Malfoy smirked and said "she probably needs to be punished" Snape responded with "yes she does, Malfoy bring her to my office right now". They all walked to his office, when they got in Snape grabbed her and laid her over his lap. he started spanking her very hard. He then opened a bad and pulled out a few dildos and plugs. He put the smallest plug in her asshole and put a big dildo in her pussy. He told her that she would have detention every Friday for her slutty behavior. Malfoy took her back to the Slytherin common room and left her with Pansy.


End file.
